


Winter Dreams

by allaire mikháil (allaire)



Category: NaPolA (2004)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-18
Updated: 2005-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allaire/pseuds/allaire%20mikh%C3%A1il
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He dreams of what he should have done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Dreams

He dreams of what he should have done.

In his dreams, he does not lose his head. In his dreams, he shakes away the hands of his comrades and jumps back into the hole in the ice. In his dreams, he dives until his lungs hurt and the cold permeates his very bones. In his dreams, his outstretched fingers grab one of Albrecht's cold hands. In his dreams, he is strong enough to drag his friend back to the surface, and as if by miracle, they find the hole again, and soon the grey winter sky is above them, and their breath rises in clouds in the cold air. In his dreams, Christoph and the others take Albrecht's shivering form from his frozen arms, rub him dry and lead them to their room in the castle. In his dreams, they lie down on their cots and span the distance between their beds with their arms, link their fingers, never let go, and Albrecht smiles at him despite his chattering  
teeth.

Here, his dreams end. It doesn't matter whether they are both dismissed from the Napola in disgrace, sent to the Eastern Front, thrown into the cells in the basement or disciplined severely in another way by an enraged Gauleiter.

Sometimes, he thinks even dying together would have been almost unbearably sweet.

The night before the boxing match, he doesn't dream.

That's when he knows he has already decided.

  


* * *

  


  
Please consider leaving feedback.   


[read comments @ lj](http://allaire.livejournal.com/60144.html#comments) | [post comment @ lj](http://allaire.livejournal.com/60144.html?mode=reply) | [e-mail](mailto:allaire@gmx.at)

**Author's Note:**

> _"Napola"_ ficlet by [allaire mikháil](mailto:Allaire@gmx.at), 240 words, Friedrich/Albrecht UST, Friedrich POV, rated PG-13.
> 
> Disclaimer: Friedrich Weimer, Albrecht Stein and all other recognizable _NaPolA_ characters are property of Dennis Gansel, Constantin Film, OLGA Film etc. However, the plot belongs to me. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Notes: This ficlet is for [](http://xkatjafx.livejournal.com/profile)[**xkatjafx**](http://xkatjafx.livejournal.com//) and her [(no longer quite)](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=xkatjafx&keyword=NaPoLA+fic+listing&filter=all) "fandom of one". *g*  
> As for this fandom, I have certain ideological differences to certain points made by the movie's producers in the film, but I won't discuss them here. Let me just say that the scene in which Friedrich broke down instead of saving his best friend, and circumstances surrounding said death, made me less than happy, because it felt so far removed from reality. The movie's makers were reaching for art -- and overreaching, in my opinion. Anyway, _NaPolA_ was the epitome of slash, just like xkatjafx said, so go, watch it!
> 
> Beta thanks to: [](http://temve.livejournal.com/profile)[**temve**](http://temve.livejournal.com/) who once again braved into a fandom totally unknown to her.


End file.
